


Stuntwoman

by lousywriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Endgame, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Eventual Romance, F/F, I am Sanvers Trash, Love, Maggie Sawyer Backstory, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Multi, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Stuntwoman, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousywriter/pseuds/lousywriter
Summary: Alex Danvers - a multi-billionaire co-owner of SuperCorp was tasked to search for an actress to cover up for the possible damage of their company caused by her sister, Kara Danvers. As soon as she gets in the scene, she happened to have mistaken the stuntwoman, Maggie Sawyer, for the woman she's supposed to look for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good with tags.

* * *

-Alex-

"This is ridiculous! How can you not know what you were doing?" I yelled frantically to my sister who's drunk and lumpy on the couch, "and where the hell is Lena?!"

A loud sound of someone falling off the stairs is what I heard and saw the other hard-headed CEO of the company we own, lying face down on the floor. God, help me.

"I'm okay. I'm good. No bones were broken, I'm alive...and I'm drunk"

I threw my hands in the air and exhaled an exasperated sigh. This is gonna be a long night.

"Sure you are" I assisted Lena to let her sit on the couch, too, with Kara who seemed to be in her dreamland already.

As much as I want to throw them out of this house, I can't. I just wanna thank the gods for giving me such patience and maternal instincts to protect these two remaining idiots in my life.

"Sleep you two because you are gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow"

I gathered my things and called Nia to see the extent of the damage these two have caused in the bar they went to.

"Miss Danvers, they fought with an actress at the bar and she's willing to press charges with video evidence from the people inside," Nia said as we got into the car, I looked at her and smiled, "Should I do something, Miss Danvers?"

"Yes. Nia, I told you to just call me Alex"

"Yes, Miss Da---Alex. So, what are we gonna do?"

"We're going to go to the bar. See if we can control the damage those two idiots have done. I mean, what were they thinking?"

"Understood"

Nia is my secretary but she's a friend and I don't want her thinking that I'm the boss of her. She works for the company, not for me.

As I was scrolling through my e-mails, I saw an unknown e-mail address. I opened it and saw that it was a video.

'I am an actress. I will sue you. This seat was reserved for me and my friends' the girl with long wavy hair shouted to Kara and Lena who were not impressed by the action. It was dim and I can't see her face, the camera was facing the two idiots.

'There's nothing written here. I talked to the manager, so---' Lena was interrupted because the girl went hysterical, throwing her things to Kara where Lena dodged it and it went back to her face, 'Oh, my god'

'Nooooo! My face. You are so gonna pay for this!'

'We didn't do anything wrong' Kara defended but the girl was angry, I can see from the way her body moves.

'You know what?'

'What?' the two questioned and the girl got angrier

'I can buy you, your friends and this bar!' the girl was about to lunge on both of them but Kara swayed her leg that tripped the girl.

Jesus Christ! These two are in so much trouble. The video ended and I am so glad that they didn't pick up any more fight because the girl would have broken all of her bones, but Nia said it was an actress, a scratch on her face may have caused a fortune if she is a good actress.

"Nia, do you know the name of the girl? What's the update?"

"Miss Danvers, I'm sorry but the actress left five minutes ago. I didn't get her name. Should I call James?"

"No. It's okay. We'll do it tomorrow. Let's go back"

***

"Do you have any idea of what you've done last night?" I asked the two dumbasses on the couch while giving them coffee, "You two are in so much trouble"

"It was self-defense, Alex"

"A self-defense is not tripping the woman when she walks past you"

"Shit. This is not coffee!" Lena argued but her cup is already empty, "I did the self-defense, Kara did the offense--Ouch!"

"It was self-defense, Lena. Back me up here, will you?"

They were arguing on who did what and who didn't but they were both wrong. The actress's lawyer called Nia earlier to talk about the charges and if these two didn't show up, the company's gonna be in so much distress.

The actress is doing a press con and she wants the two to appear and apologize for the bar incident. No one's backing down. Although SuperCorp is a well-known company, no one knows who owns it. It's a top-secret that's waiting to be unraveled at the press con.

"Fine. Get your asses up and meet me at the press con. We'll make a public apology"

"What press con?!"

***

"Alex, Eliza called. She needs you to go to Midvale, Lilian wanted to see me and Lena"

"What? Why?" Kara shrugged and I looked at Nia for confirmation, she nodded and wrote something on her notes, "How about the press con?"

"Alex, we can't reveal our identity because of that petty incident. Let them know some blonde, brave girl scared the hell out of that actress"

Kara's right. Revealing ourselves to the media would only result in more damage. Our identities were safely hidden, employees have the code and the rules. I sighed and looked at Kara.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, Nia?"

"Yes, Miss Danvers? I mean, Alex. What can I do?"

"Ask James to accompany you at the press con and send me some updates. Kara, you and Lena better explain yourselves to Lilian and...did Mom told you why she needs to see me?"

"No idea"

I wonder what mom is up to. I waved goodbye to both of them and went to the car. Mom's usually not like this. If she wants to see us, she'll call and we'll pick her up, but this time she needs to see me. I wonder what she needs me to do. Wanting to see me is one but the needing the Alex Danvers is a whole new story.

***

"Alexandra, you're here," Mom said as soon she saw me, she hugged me and pinched my cheek, the usual things that she does, "I needed help with this one"

"Mom, you're writing again. The doctors advised you not to do exhausting works, right? What are you writing?"

Besides the fact that my mom's a doctor and has 6 Ph.D.'s, she's also into writing. Stuff generally not science but mysteries and solving crimes, she likes action movies and the most embarrassing story she told us was she auditioned for a role of stuntwoman when she was working on her first Ph.D. The company didn't hire her because she was overqualified and they didn't want to ruin her study.

She was sad about it but she gets on with life and she was friends with them. They let her be on set to see the stunts and she does her input for free.

"A new one. I'm still working on it. I need you to find me this location and describe it to me"

"But Mom---"

"Would you rather let me do this or you?"

"I hate when you do that," I said and looked at the pictures of the location she's asking me to. I sighed and sent the details to my e-mail, "You should've just called me, Mom"

She doesn't answer, I looked behind me and she's not there. I turned off the laptop and searched for her but I can't find her.

"Mom?" I called, I walked upstairs but she's not there, "Mom!" I was panicking, Mom's not in good shape. She's sick and she's alone because she prefers to be alone. We wanted her to go to us at National City but she doesn't want to. She was waiting for my Dad who barely comes home.

I ran downstairs and started calling her again until she answered.

"Alex, I'm outside!"

I went outside and saw that she was talking to another woman, probably the same height as mine. I walked toward them and hugged my mom.

"You scared me," I said and teared up, she wiped my tears and shush me, "Don't do that again"

"Aww, Alex. I'm sorry. I'm okay" I fixed myself and looked at the other woman, "Hi, I'm Alex Danvers. Eliza's my mom, and you are?" I offered my hand and she took it nicely.

"Samantha, you can call me Sam"

"Nice to meet you, Sam"

"You too, Alex. I heard so much about you from Dr. Danvers"

Mom cleared her throat and I furrowed my brows, I realized I haven't let go of Sam's hand. I apologized and she just smiled at me, I smiled too and looked at my mom for some explanation.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?"

***

"So, you're saying that Sam's gonna be the lead role of your story?!"

"Yes, Alex that's why she's here and I wanted you to meet to take her to the location and help her" I was confused if she's already an actress, why does she need my help?, "She's new, Alex. This is her first" oh. I was about to answer when my phone rings. I excuse myself and answered the call.

_Nia calling..._   
_A: Hey_   
_N: Alex, we got a problem_   
_A: Okay, relax. Tell me all about it_   
_N: The actress bailed on the press con but her lawyer will be pressing charges if Kara and Lena wouldn't show up for the next 48 hours and make a public apology. Alex, this is a big star we're talking about. She's on the set of her upcoming movie. I'm sending you the location right now_   
_A: Thanks, Nia. You can go home. I'll get back to you_

I ended the call and mentally punched the two idiots. This is going to be bad. I wonder what Lilian told them and what did they tell Lilian. I went back and explained everything to my mom and apologized for the emergency.

I gave my number to Sam and she gave me hers so I can call her when I'd be doing my job for my mom.

***

24th St., 10th Avenue, National City

"Excuse me, do you know Elise Serene?" I asked the man who was still dreaming, bet he hadn't had enough sleep today. He pointed out toward someone who was kicking the heck out of two guys. "Thanks, go back to sleep"

I walked to where he pointed out and was stopped by the cameraman who seemed to be sleepy, too. How many takes does this scene have?

"Hello, sorry. I'm looking for Elise Serene" he boringly pointed to the same girl and I nodded, "Can I go there now?"

"After"

"Okay"

So, I waited for half an hour and waited for Elise Serene, Nia asked me to go to. She was an actress and I don't know why I went here. I wanted the issue to be done. The girl was great, she's got great skills, her hair, her face, her moves, not the height, tho.

She's good at what she does, what bothers me if she has those skills, why didn't she pick up a fight between Kara and Lena and ended up being hysterical and pressing charges against them? I don't understand actors' lives sometimes.

"Cut!" the director, I assumed called and praised someone I couldn't see but Elise Serene was suddenly out of the crowd and was walking toward where I was. Wow, this girl looks hot. Oh, my God. Why did I say that?

She's dripping with sweat and her tank top, her short and her props around her make her looked incredibly terrifying but beautiful. She looked so tough, so smart and, so beautiful I just couldn't keep my eyes on her.

"Your mom ever told you it's rude to stare at other people?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Alex and I want you to come with me" I said authoritatively but she just smirked and raised her left brow at me, she tilted her head and smiled that caught me off guard.

"Excuse me?" her dimples, her cute dimples were distracting me, "Maybe you've mistaken me for someone"

"No. I want you to come with me. Please, I just wanna talk. I mean, it's business"

She shook her head but she followed me to my car. I don't know what's happening but I looked at her and she's opened her palm and asking me for my keys.

"No. This is my car. Get in"

She obliged and I drove to where Nia and James were waiting. The woman was quiet, maybe exhausted from her stunts. She didn't ask questions and I didn't, too.

As soon as we get to the destination, Nia and James were exchanging glances as I introduced them to the woman.

"Nia, James, this is her. We can talk inside"

"Keys," the woman said and I gave my keys, "Next time, you ask for someone's name before taking them somewhere. Get in" she said and I got in the passenger's sear and Nia and James were shocked, too but I told them it's fine and I'll update them.

The woman drove so fast that I was holding onto my seat and feeling like I'm in a rollercoaster ride. I think my words were stuck in my throat and I haven't breathed normally.

We stopped by and I almost hit my head in front but she caught me.

"Thanks" she went out of the car and I did, too. She threw my keys at me and I remembered the place, it was where I went and took her with me without even knowing her name. This is the set of the movie.

"You can find her inside. Thanks for the ride, Alex. I'll see you around" she waved goodbye and I can see the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, wait" I walked toward her, "I'm sorry. I really am"

"It's okay. You should really start asking questions first, you know?" I laughed softly and felt embarrassed.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Maggie. Maggie Sawyer, I'm the stuntwoman, not the actor. You can find her inside"

"Well, you should be proud of that" I was about to say more when she was called by the two guys I saw she was working with a while ago.

"I'll see you around, Danvers"

"Yeah. See you, Maggs"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

”So, how did it go with the actress?”, Lena asked and I couldn’t shake the memory of the tiny woman I have mistaken as the actress, she could qualify though.

”A huge mistake,” I said, Nia and James snorted and I shot them a look which kept them quiet but they still snickered, ”Ohhh, shut up you two. You should have sent me pictures of her” I complained and drank my beer.

Nia told Kara and Lena of exactly what happened and I blushed red from the embarrassment or maybe from the beer.

We’re here at our usual dive bar because it’s Friday. Friday means going out together and leaving work behind. Without the labels as the CEO, the secretary, the secret agent, and the secret identities. After all, we are friends and I’m so thankful for having them.

The issue with Elise Serene was not done yet, she gave us until tomorrow to ease the damage or she’ll press charges. I don’t know how do they do it but I think it’s just a promotion for her upcoming movie. I think Maggie doubles her.

”Alex, you’re phone’s lighting up” Kara called and it was an unregistered number, ”New one?”

”WOAAAHHHH!!” they called and Lena shushes them up. She was about to say something but I stopped her from grilling me further.

”I’m gonna go outside,” I told them and answered the call.

“Hello. Who’s this?”

Alex, this is Sam, remember?

”Oh, yeah. Hey, what’s up?”

I was just checking if you got any updates on the place? Also, I have to ask something.

”Yeah, about that I asked Nia and she can accompany us tomorrow. James will pick you up”

Wow. Thank you, Alex. This is really big for me.

”No problem. You were asking?”

I heard a loud sound of an engine and I turned around to see that it was a motorcycle that just arrived and parked outside the bar. The ride was a big Ducati that I have always wanted but never got because of my strict parents.

The rider took off his helmet and I was surprised to see that it was a girl. Just when I thought I have enough of this embarrassment for tonight. It was Maggie Sawyer, the one I’ve mistaken as an actress. Well, technically she is, but she doesn’t wanna admit it because she works as a double and not as a lead.

I was just staring at her talking to the two guys I saw her with when I was brought back to reality by Sam’s concerned voice. I walked far away from Maggie and apologized to Sam.

Hello, Alex? Still there?

”Yeah, I’m sorry. You were saying?”

I should go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? See you.

”Yeah. See you tomorrow. Have a good night”

You too, Alex.

I ended the call and turned around to go back inside when I see a smiling, dimpled face staring at me.

”Got a call from your boyfriend or something, Danvers?”

”M-Maggie...hey”

”Great. I thought you wouldn’t recognize me. Heading inside?”

”Yes,” I said and she held my hand, no, my wrist and I was looking at it while we walked inside the bar. She led me to the bar counter and I saw the bartender with a grinning look at me and Maggie.

“Who’s your pretty friend, Maggie?”

“M’gann, she’s Alex. Give me the usual?” I looked at M’gann and she nods at Maggie, “what do you want?” She turned to me and I panicked and slightly raised my voice.

“Nothing!”

“Woah. Easy there, babe. I’m buying, first round’s on me, what are you having?”

Do I have to say I’m with my friends or do I say my usual drink is just any beer? In the end, I told her I was with my friends and pointed at them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I’ll see you around?”

”Yeah. Thanks, have a good night”

I waved goodbye to her and went to where my friends are. I got my beer and drank it straight.

”Woooh!! Bet that was a hell of a phone call” Lena shouted and I looked around to see Maggie’s surprised face at me, no, not at me, but with Lena.

She saw me looking at her and she quickly looked away but I was worried about how her face seemed to be a bit worried looking at Lena.

She drank what M’gann gave her and the two guys who she was with a while ago joined her and asked her to dance. It took minutes before they brought her to the dance floor and she was dancing gracefully.

“Come on, I looooovee this song. Alex, let’s dance!!” Kara encouraged us all and we all stood up and dance, I was suddenly so careful of my dance steps and my surroundings. I felt like not going near where Maggie is but circumstance happen and we were face to face along with all the other people dancing to the song of Robyn “Dancing On My Own”.

She was dancing toward me and I did the same. She offered her hand and spin me and I made her spin, too. We were laughing and dancing like we own the world and no one’s watching us. She moved her body and we’re back to back, looking back to see each other and smiled at the moment. I offered my hand again to spin her once again but someone grabbed me and pulled me out of Maggie’s reach.

”Alex, who was that?” Kara asked while still dancing, I was roaming my eyes around but I couldn’t see her, she already disappeared from the crowd and I felt a sudden pang of sadness inside me, ”Alex, are you okay?”

I roamed my eyes once again and I saw her toward the exit.

”Yeah. I’m fine. I’m tired. I’ll see you tomorrow”

I said and just when I was about to follow Maggie toward the exit, I saw her kissing someone, not someone, some woman who’s taller than her with blonde hair and I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I turned around and went to the restroom instead.

***

I woke up to the sound of a loud knock on my door. Must be Kara. I don't even remember how I went home last night. All I can think of was I saw...Maggie, kissing a woman. I mean, it’s not a big deal to me--I don't even know what I’m thinking. Fuck.

”Alex! Wake up!”

”I’m awake!”, I yelled as I stared into the ceiling, still tired from last night,” What do you------want?”

”Great, good thing I still possess your keys”

”Kara, it’s goddamn 7 in the morning”, I complained and put the pillow on my face, a muffled sound came out of me beneath the pillow, ”Lesh mep shleep”

”Ugh. Alex, come on. Mom told me to wake you up. You have to pick up ”Sam?”. Who’s that by the way?”

Shit! I jumped out of my bed and tried to get all my things to the bathroom. Fuck, Mom is gonna kill me if I didn't show up and do what she asked the last time we saw each other. Also, I forgot about Sam. Heck!

”Alex! I’m leaving. I just wanted to wake you up! Lena and I are going out of the country for a week or maybe two. You said you didn't wanna come for the business trip so, we’re heading out” I heard her say from the bathroom door. Ugh, business and business trips.

”Yeah? Just business trips, okay? I’ll let Vasquez and a few with you. Just to be safe. Call me when you're there!” I shouted as I washed off the soap from my body.

”Okay! Love you, sis!”

”Love you, too!”

***

25th St., 10th Avenue, National City

”Alex, this is great. Can you take a picture of me over there?”

”Sure”

I brought out my phone and snapped photos of Sam in the area. Sometimes she takes photos of me and she insisted that we have our picture together, a sign of friendship she argues.

Sam advised me that artists need to feel their surroundings and act amongst them so when it comes to the scene, they can feel it and make it look real.

”Alex, do you think I can make it?”

Her face looked serious and she was asking me a genuine question that I don't even know the answer to. But my mom knew her and mom knows what’s best in people and she brings it out of them.

I looked at her and smiled, showing she can make it.

”Of course, you do. You’re a great one. I saw your videos mom sent me, the table read and the audition. You are gonna be so great”

”Aww. Thanks, Al”

She hugged me and I did the same. I don't really know what happens with artists behind the scenes but I know they are genuine people, well, some are not. Elise Serene for example.

We were walking toward my car when we saw a guy running toward us. The moment happened so fast that I just heard Sam’s shout of pain because she was on the ground.

”Sam, are you okay?”

”Ugh..he...he...took my bag...uh”

I was about to follow the guy when I saw someone riding a bike to go after him. I called James for back up and sent him our location to send signals to the police and track the guy before I went to Sam’s rescue who was still on the ground.

”Sam?” her eyes are closed, ”Hey” she smiled and started laughing, ”did you hit your head?”

”Help me up?”

She was laughing when I pulled her up and I was confused at her reaction. Maybe she had a concussion. I checked her hair and repeatedly asked if she was fine, she said she was so I let it go and got inside the car.

”Don’t worry, we’ll find your---Woah!” a face appeared on my window and knocking very impatiently, ”Maggie?”

I opened the window and I don’t think she recognized me. She was wearing a cap and her hair is on the loose, her breathing ragged, her sweat made her look so...hot. Damn it, Alex.

”Here’s your friend’s bag” I was interrupted with my thoughts and took the bag, ”Be careful,” she said and she drove away with her bike.

”Woah, my bag. Who’s that?” Sam said as soon as she got in the shotgun seat, I gave her the bag and she was so happy nothing was lost, ”What’s her name? I wanna have those skills, too”

”Maggie”

”Maggie Sawyer?” she sounded surprised, I wonder why. ”Was that really Maggie Sawyer?”

”You know her?”

”Yes!”

Sam told me that Maggie is the best stuntwoman she ever met. Maggie helped her with her short film, directing and making inputs. She also thought Sam about basic stunts she must have.

Wow, from what Sam has shared, Maggie looks amazing.

”I don't know if she remembers me, tho. You know her?”

”No. Not that much” I said and drove my car.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

This woman's voice is high pitched that she was already getting on my nerves. I looked at James to see if anyone's watching, he nodded his head and I guess this was the time.

"Alex Danvers" I gave her my calling card and I can't imagine the surprised look on her face, her mouth was hanging open and her gaze is making its turn from my face and to the calling card I gave her for merely a minute, "I have a favor to ask"

***

"James, the press cons starting. You think she will do it?"

"Nah. The woman's starstruck. I'm sure she'll withdraw"

"Okay, I'll just meet you outside"

I stood here from the other side, hiding away from the media and seeing if Elise would do what I asked her to.

I was roaming my eyes around to see someone on the other end, too. She was looking at Elise with such pride and suddenly her face gloomed toward the media.

I was waiting for her to look at my side and offer her a smile when she was tapped on the shoulder by the guy she always was with and they hugged. The guy met my gaze and I suddenly looked away.

"Miss Elise, tell us about the movie" a guy with a pink notebook started, "what inspired you to finally do an action film?"

"Hi, thank you for that question. The movie as you can see, " Lost and Found", it was about this young girl who lost her family at a very young age. She struggled with life as she was growing up and was found by a man who --- the details will be revealed in the movie"

"So, what inspired you to do this film?" the guy repeated, "I heard it was " a friend" who talked you through the process?"

Elise roamed her eyes and directed it to Maggie who was still held by the other guy. Maggie smiled at her. Maybe Maggie was the inspiration? or Maggie is her friend? Elise turned her gaze to the press and stuttered with her answer.

"Actually, the director called me and see me fit for this role. No friend has helped me with this. It was all my hard work that got me here. Thank you"

That bitch! I stared at Maggie again and her smile faded, she walked out and I have the urge to follow her but I still have one thing left to do.

Elise kept answering questions and I can't wait until it's time for the most dreaded moment of this occasion. The incident involving Kara and Lena.

Someone showed a video and everyone already got a copy of it. I heard the voices and I am certain it was the video at the bar. I moved from my hiding place, obvious enough to be seen by Elise and be reminded of our deal.

She saw me and I fixed my gaze at her, daring her to say a bad word and her movie will be canceled. I know it's bad but I would do everything for people not to jeopardize the name of the company.

"Miss Elise, this video, is this true?"

Everyone was waiting for her answer. We all know the truth but as she is an actress, people will assume it was her who was aggravated. Well, maybe she was.

"Yes. And I am not pressing charges. The people in the video apologized and told me they don't know me. I don't wanna talk about it anymore and I don't want to reveal their names. I just want everyone to enjoy the movie and we have more scenes to do for this. Thank you"

I mentally tapped my back for a job well done. I pressed the comms and told James the press con was done.

"Some spying skills you got there, Danvers"

"Maggie, hey"

I stared at her and the sadness is evident in her face. She looked like she just finished crying from the redness of her eyes. Her cheeks are also puffed and her dimples were missing.

"Your mom told you it's rude to stare at people?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. I was just, you know, I am a fan" I almost puked at the word and she laughed, "why are you laughing?"

"Liar. You were looking for her the other day. You've got bodyguard and a secretary, doesn't look like a fan to me" she shrugged, "what's your secret, Danvers?" as she moved closer to me and I was cornered on the wall, "what is it that you do?"

I was just staring at her and I have a feeling that I have memorized her face already. Her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips.

"Danvers, hey?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I have to go"

"Oh, okay. My friends and I are going for a drink, maybe you can come? Since it's very unusual to see you in a place like this"

My feet wanted to go but my heart wanted to stay here and be with her. Well, because I saw how she reacted a while ago and maybe she could use a "friend"?

I was caught off guard by her dimples and for the first time around, my mouth betrayed me.

"Yeah, sure"

"Awesome"

And I will have a lot of explaining to do with James and Nia.

***

"That was the funniest thing ever, Danvers. You could have at least asked me before dragging me to your friends"

Maggie said and I just feel so embarrassed for the first time we met each other. I was panicking at the thought of losing the company's confidentiality over a bar incident of someone I know nothing about.

"Yeah, you could say that" and I offered cheers, "Cheers"

We are at her local dive bar. I mean, the bar she knew where I saw her kissing another woman. I want to ask her things but it would be awkward because we are not that close yet. I mean, not close enough for her to be spilling her secret to me.

"You wanna ask something?" she turned toward me and I was awestruck by her smile, "You can ask me anything"

I just smiled at her and she just laughed. The kind of laugh that I wanna hear for the rest of my life. I feel like I am being drawn, there's just something about her that I couldn't explain but I want to be by her side every time.

"Come on, Danvers. We're friends" she nudged me and drank from her bottle of beer, "Spill"

"You have great skills" and that was the dumbest stuff I said, "I mean, yeah, I've seen you before and then I saw you yesterday when you heed that guy. My friend, Sam, she said she knew you"

"Oh, the woman you were with yesterday? I thought she was your girlfriend"

I was shocked at her straightforwardness, I did not know how to answer so I just stutter even at the word.

"N-no"

"Sorry, I thought you were--"

"No, Maggie. It's fine. Sam is my friend, and I'm not--"

"Yes, I get it. You're not gay"

We were both quiet. Barely even talking, she just looks at me and smiles at me but the gaze does not linger and we didn't talk until my phone rang. It was James.

"James"

Alex, I'm outside.

"Okay, wait for me"

I walked to where Maggie is and she just finished her beer.

"Time to go home?"

"Yeah, sorry. You can ride along with me. James is outside"

"No, it's fine. I'll stay for a while"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Winn and Brainy to pick me up. Don't worry"

I nodded as she informed me a while ago that she lives with Winn and Brainy, her brothers at her job. They were all together since they were in high school and dreamt of their jobs for a very long time. Fighting the bad guys and the crime and DEO brought their dream to them.

DEO is like an academy for stunt artists and they were the pioneers. Maggie told me that the founder of their academy is John Jones, he teaches them everything they need to learn before doing a stunt and guiding them throughout the projects.

"I'll see you"

***

"James, how do you know if someone is---stop the car"

I got off the car and stopped someone who was not looking ahead of her way. She was shocked to see me and smiled.

"You said you'd be with Winn and Brainy?"

"Called them, they're on their date. I got this, Danvers, don't worry about me. I'm just gonna take the bus"

"Are you sure? You seem pale" I walked near her but she stepped backward so I instantly back away, "Sorry"

"It's fine, really" and with that fine last words she said, she fell out of balance and I was there to catch her.

I was shocked because her body was so hot, I mean her body temperature is so hot and she's shivering. I looked at the floor and there was some blood dripping from her jacket.

"Oh, my god! James, a little help here. She's bleeding!"


	4. Chapter 4

*Alex

Why are you at the hospital?! What happened to you?!

"Kara, calm down. It's not me. It's my friend, she bled out. She has a large cut on her arm"

You're at Luthor Hospital?

"Of course, we are. Where else we would be?"

Does she know?

"Know what?"

That you partly owned that hospital?

"Stop it, Kara. I'm gonna go see her. Bye, love you"

And before she can even answer, I ended the call and went to Maggie's room. James was outside the door waiting, curious but decided not to ask questions.

"Have you contacted her friends?"

"Yes, they're on their way"

"Good. You can go home, James. I'll stay here tonight"

"What happened to her?"

I was also not informed of what happened to her. It was just answered when we heard two guys bickering, walking toward us.

"Told you, she's not fine"

"Yeah, because she fell while doing the stunt and there was no blood but here she is at a hospital we both cannot afford"

"I'm curious---who are you?" the guy with the long hair pointed at me and James, I bet this is Brainy, "are you friends of Maggie?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Alex and this is James"

"I'm Brainy and this is Winn, Maggie is our friend. She lives with us and---" he was stopped by the other guy Winn by putting his hand on his mouth.

"Sorry about this one. Ugh, how much does this cost?"

"No, don't worry about the bill. It's fine, it's on me"

"Maggie would not agree. She would pay you, tell me and we will compensate" Brainy said and I just have a feeling that Maggie is a stubborn one, "Miss Alex, right?"

"Yes, just Alex"

"We cannot thank you enough but we will try to pay you as long as it takes"

I was about to say more when we heard the door open and saw Maggie standing there with a large gauze on her arm. I quickly went up to her and put her weight on me.

"I need to go," she said groggily, her eyes still sleepy. This is a stubborn one.

"No, you can't. Winn and Brainy are here and they are gonna take care of you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She said nothing but nodded in approval. I see this as a win so before I transferred her to Winn's arm, I kissed her temple and walked out of the scene.

I felt my face heat up at the contact and ignored James who was calling me.

There's a magic in Maggie I cannot explain.

***

A week has passed and I still haven't heard from Maggie. I don't know if she's doing okay with the cut in her arm and if her friends are there to tend to her needs.

"Alex, where are you going?"

"Just have to run some errands. I'll be fine, Nia. I'll update you and James"

"Miss Danvers, you're seatbelt!!!" Nia shouted because I already stepped on the gas and drove away from our house so big that it will take you a 10-minute walk if you will.

I slowed down a bit and put my seatbelt on. I waved at James outside the gate and he was shocked but I just winked at him and gestured that I will call later.

I need to see Maggie. I want to know if she's fine.

My phone suddenly rings and it was Kara.

/What do you think you're doing?

I need to see my friend. I wanna know if she's doing okay.

/What? Kidding. Have a nice ride, you're a full-grown woman, Alex. I'm so happy for you.

Shut up.

/Lena's laughing at you. Anyway, I just want to check on you.

Stop it, you two.

/Fine. Enjoy. Love you

Love you too.

I just want to see if Maggie is okay. The nurse said that she was discharged because of the director of the movie she's working as a double needed to shoot a scene where it involves stunts. I would have argued if it was me but Maggie told me once that she needed it and she's happy with what she's doing.

But to sacrifice her health over the stunts? That would be a no for me.

I have to call Nia.

/Miss Danvers

It's Alex, Nia, please.

/Sorry, Alex

Miss Nal, I need you to contact Mr. John Jones of the DEO Academy. I want to know their location and the events or works they were to have.

/Is that all, Miss Danvers?

Tell them I have a business proposal.

/You're not planning to buy this academy, are you?

We'll see.

I ended the call and a wide smile was plastered on my face. A lot of things have already entered my mind and I don't know which one I should entertain first.

1 Message Nia Nal

SG Mall, Miss Danvers :)

I turned to the right and headed to where Kara's mall was.

***

"Again!" an almost bald, small man shouted at who I presumed is Maggie. She went up the 2nd floor of the building and at the shout of "Jump!" she jumped on the floor with I think are those floors they used in gymnastics.

She was holding on to her arm, it was a good jump but then the director asked her to jump again and she jumped, it happened again and at her last jump, she barely can stand.

The bald man went up to her and screamed at her. She was holding onto her arm and it already bleeding but the director seemed to be oblivious of it.

The director held her arm and she grimaced in pain. I looked around and saw Winn and Brainy's worried faces but they didn't see me. They were looking at Maggie.

I also saw Elise sitting pretty on her chair, while her nails are being done. She has the same outfit as Maggie and she's not even sweaty at all. Maggie's doing what she's supposed to do.

"Focus, Sawyer. Do your job! You're a stuntwoman for God's sake! Again!" she almost threw Maggie and my instincts got the best of me and I ran and caught her.

A lot of people were watching but I don't care. Maggie is not in a good state to have another jump, those jumps were good already, they were great.

"And who do you think you are?" the director as I presumed, or the bald man asked me, hands on his hips, staring at me like I'm an intruder, well, I am.

"Alex, don't" Maggie whispered, she's weak right now, I can sense it, "Please, I don't wanna lose this job"

I looked at Brainy and Winn and they were gesturing to stop what I'm about to do. But I will not stand here while someone is being abused, especially Maggie.

"Do you think what you're doing is humane? She's an actress"

"She's a stuntwoman, it's her job. I see no issue why she should not do what she's asked to. I'm the director, Sawyer is a stuntwoman and the woman sitting there is the actress" she pointed at Elise who was shocked to see me and suddenly went to her director's side.

"Then make her jump"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! I am the director. Director Jenkins is the name and I do what I want" Elise whispered at her director but he was hearing nothing, he was only looking at me, waiting for my answer.

Maggie was tugging at my sleeve. Shaking her head at the disapproval of my actions.

"John is not gonna let me do any more stunts with this state, Alex. Please, stop" Maggie softly whispered and pointed at John who was curiously watching, but I shush her.

"Alex Danvers," I started and everyone's attention was on me, including John's, I bet Nia already called her, "my family owns this establishment. So if you wanna keep shooting your scenes here. Make. your. actress. jump." I finished with authority and everyone was staring at me, gossiping.

Maggie's grip suddenly loosened and I was worried she's gonna walk out and not talk to me at all.

The director was quiet and I accompanied Maggie to where Winn and Brainy were. John raised his eyebrows, maybe acknowledging me.

I held out my hand and offered a handshake which he gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers"

"You too, John"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex saves Maggie from a stunt.

* * *

-Alex-

Why are you at the hospital?! What happened to you?!

"Kara, calm down. It's not me. It's my friend, she bled out. She has a large cut on her arm"

You're at Luthor Hospital?

"Of course, we are. Where else we would be?"

Does she know?

"Know what?"

That you partly owned that hospital?

"Stop it, Kara. I'm gonna go see her. Bye, love you"

And before she can even answer, I ended the call and went to Maggie's room. James was outside the door waiting, curious but decided not to ask questions.

"Have you contacted her friends?"

"Yes, they're on their way"

"Good. You can go home, James. I'll stay here tonight"

"What happened to her?"

I was also not informed of what happened to her. It was just answered when we heard two guys bickering, walking toward us.

"Told you, she's not fine"

"Yeah, because she fell while doing the stunt and there was no blood but here she is at a hospital we both cannot afford"

"I'm curious---who are you?" the guy with the long hair pointed at me and James, I bet this is Brainy, "are you friends of Maggie?"

"Yes, we are. I'm Alex and this is James"

"I'm Brainy and this is Winn, Maggie is our friend. She lives with us and---" he was stopped by the other guy Winn by putting his hand on his mouth.

"Sorry about this one. Ugh, how much does the bill cost?"

"No, don't worry about the bill. It's fine, it's on me"

"Maggie would not agree. She would pay you, tell me and we will compensate" Brainy said and I just have a feeling that Maggie is a stubborn one, "Miss Alex, right?"

"Yes, just Alex"

"We cannot thank you enough but we will try to pay you as long as it takes"

I was about to say more when we heard the door open and saw Maggie standing there with a large gauze on her arm. I quickly went up to her and put her weight on me.

"I need to go," she said groggily, her eyes still sleepy. This really is a stubborn one.

"No, you can't. Winn and Brainy are here and they are gonna take care of you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She said nothing but nodded in approval. I see this as a win so before I transferred her to Winn's arm, I kissed her temple and walked out of the scene.

I felt my face heat up at the contact and ignored James who was calling me.

There's a magic in Maggie I cannot explain.

***

A week has passed and I still haven't heard from Maggie. I don't know if she's doing okay with the cut in her arm and if her friends are there to tend to her needs.

"Alex, where are you going?"

"Just have to run some errands. I'll be fine, Nia. I'll update you and James"

"Miss Danvers, you're seatbelt!!!" Nia shouted because I already stepped on the gas and drove away from our house so big that it will take you a 10-minute walk if you will.

I slowed down a bit and put my seatbelt on. I waved at James outside the gate and he was shocked but I just winked at him and gestured that I will call later.

I need to see Maggie. I want to know if she's fine.

My phone suddenly rings and it was Kara.

/What do you think you're doing?

I need to see my friend. I wanna know if she's doing okay.

/What? Kidding. Have a nice ride, you're a full-grown woman, Alex. I'm so happy for you.

Shut up.

/Lena's laughing at you. Anyway, I just want to check on you.

Stop it, you two.

/Fine. Enjoy. Love you

Love you too.

  
I just want to see if Maggie is okay. The nurse said that she was discharged because of the director of the movie she's working as a double needed to shoot a scene where it involves stunts. I would have argued if it was me but Maggie told me once that she needed it and she's happy with what she's doing.

But to sacrifice her health over the stunts? That would be a no for me.

I have to call Nia.

/Miss Danvers

It's Alex, Nia, please.

/Sorry, Alex

Miss Nal, I need you to contact Mr. John Jones of the DEO Academy. I want to know their location and the events or works they were to have. 

/Is that all, Miss Danvers?

Tell them I have a business proposal.

/You're not planning to buy this academy, are you?

We'll see.

I ended the call and a wide smile was plastered on my face. A lot of things have already entered my mind and I don't know which one I should entertain first.

1 Message Nia Nal

SG Mall, Miss Danvers :)

I turned to the right and headed to where Kara's mall was.

***

"Again!" an almost bald, small man shouted at who I presumed is Maggie. She went up the 2nd floor of the building and at the shout of "Jump!" she jumped on the floor with I think are those floors they used in gymnastics. 

She was holding on to her arm, it was a good jump but then the director asked her to jump again and she jumped, it happened again and at her last jump, she barely can stand.

The bald man went up to her and screamed at her. She was holding onto her arm and it already bleeding but the director seemed to be oblivious of it.

The director held her arm and she grimaced in pain. I looked around and saw Winn and Brainy's worried faces but they didn't see me. They were looking at Maggie.

I also saw Elise sitting pretty on her chair, while her nails are being done. She has the same outfit as Maggie and she's not even sweaty at all. Maggie's doing what she's supposed to do.

"Focus, Sawyer. Do your job! You're a stuntwoman for God's sake! Again!" she almost threw Maggie and my instincts got the best of me and I ran and caught her.

A lot of people were watching but I don't care. Maggie is not in a good state to have another jump, those jumps were good already, they were great.

"And who do you think you are?" the director as I presumed, or the bald man asked me, hands on his hips, staring at me like I'm an intruder, well, I am.

"Alex, don't" Maggie whispered, she's weak right now, I can sense it, "Please, I don't wanna lose this job"

I looked at Brainy and Winn and they were gesturing to stop what I'm about to do. But I will not stand here while someone is being abused, especially Maggie.

"Do you think what you're doing is humane? She's an actress"

"She's a stuntwoman, it's her job. I see no issue why she should not do what she's asked to. I'm the director, Sawyer is a stuntwoman and the woman sitting there is the actress" she pointed at Elise who was shocked to see me and suddenly went to her director's side.

"Then make her jump"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?! I am the director. Director Jenkins is the name and I do what I want" Elise whispered at her director but he was hearing nothing, he was only looking at me, waiting for my answer.

Maggie was tugging at my sleeve. Shaking her head at the disapproval of my actions.

"John is not gonna let me do any more stunts with this state, Alex. Please, stop" Maggie softly whispered and pointed at John who was curiously watching, but I shush her.

"Alex Danvers," I started and everyone's attention was on me, including John's, I bet Nia already called her, "my family owns this establishment. So if you wanna keep shooting your scenes here. Make. your. actress. jump." I finished with authority and everyone was staring at me, gossiping.

Maggie's grip suddenly loosened and I was worried she's gonna walk out and not talk to me at all.

The director was quiet and I accompanied Maggie to where Winn and Brainy were. John raised his eyebrows, maybe acknowledging me.

I held out my hand and offered a handshake which he gladly took.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Danvers"

"You too, John"


End file.
